It was you
by bluelily42
Summary: What if Voldemort decided to grant Snape's request and spare Lily?


"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

A green jet of light shot from Voldemort's wand and James fell. Lily ran up the stairs to her son's room. There was an explosion behind her and the door flew off its hinges. In the cot, the baby began to cry. Lily begged

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now... "

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead"

"I'm not asking, stupid girl...stand _aside_" And, with that, Voldemort flicked his wand. Lily flew across the room, hitting her head on a dresser. She was seeing stars.

"No...not Harry! Have mercy... " she moaned, falling unconscious. Another green flash and Harry was gone too.

The house was in ruins. Snape carefully made his way up the path to the house. He had to know. Had Voldemort listened to his pleas? He walked past James Potter without a second glance. That was not the reason he was here. He had come to find _her_. The love of his life.

When he saw her, his heart plummeted in his chest. She lay on the floor, on the far side of the room. He ran to her, ignoring the baby in the cot; even now, he wanted nothing to do with James Potter's son. Then he realised that there was blood running down the side of her face.

_Avada Kedavra leaves no mark... _ he thought _so...just maybe?_

Hurriedly, he checked her pulse. It was faint but steady and definitely there. He held her to him, tears streaming down his face. She was alive! And now, finally, they could be together.

He gathered her into his arms and apparated away.

He sat for a long time, just watching her sleep. He didn't know for how long, but eventually, Lily began to stir. She opened her bright green eyes and looked up at him. "Severus?" she gasped and he let out a sigh of relief. She would be OK. Then it all came back to her. "No!...Harry, James... Not Harry, my baby" He tried to comfort her, in vain "Severus...he killed them. They're gone and I... I" she broke down sobbing. He pulled her close to him, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lily... I tried to get him to spare you but I-"

She gasped, "You did WHAT?!"

"No... That's not what I meant I-"

She shoved him roughly away from her.

"Get away from me! I can't believe this. I would have rather DIED than let him kill Harry. Do you understand that? I would rather have DIED! And you tried to get him to save me, but were fine with letting him kill my husband and son?! You really don't know me _Snape_"

That hurt, she'd never called him that before "Lily-"

"Don't you _Lily_ me. Stay away from me. I'm leaving."

She picked up her wand and stormed out of the room.

Snape got up and followed her. "Lily wait! You can't go" "Who's going to stop me?" she pulled out her wand and carried on walking. He caught up to her at the front door, slamming it before she could go through it. "I can't let you leave" "Let me through" she growled "before I do something you'll wish I hadn't"

"Lily please-"

She pointed her wand at him, threateningly. "Step back" she hissed.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Why should that bother you? You clearly don't care about me. You wouldn't have done that if you did."

"Lily, they'll kill you if you leave."

"Well let them, I've got nothing left to live for now anyway"

Snape frantically tried to find something, anything that he could say to make her stay, he wasn't thinking straight, all he could think about was that he had to make her stay, she couldn't leave.

As he was trying to think of something, she suddenly stopped struggling, a black look of barely contained anger crossed her face. When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly steady.

"How did he know?" she said coolly

"What"

"How did he know about the prophecy?" she demanded forcefully.

The truth must have been evident on his face because that was when Lily broke down into hysteria.

"It was you! I can't believe it I- and to think that I actually thought you cared! Ha!"

"Lily I didn't mean- I do care. I...I didn't know he'd go after you! I mean-"

"You mean that you wouldn't have cared if he'd gone after someone else. If this had happened to _any _other family. But because it's me- and you _think _you love me, suddenly it's about more than you. You are despicable Severus Snape. And I never want to see you again."

There was nothing to say.

He was out of time.

"Flipendo!" she cried, knocking him out of her way, and marching out of the door. Snape got up and ran to the door just in time to see the love of his life apprate off into the night.

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think. That turned out to be a bit darker than I'd intended it to be but I think I'm happy with it. I probably won't continue this but I might come back and edit it. Sorry I'm so late with my updates on all my other stories, I've got a lot going on at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this FanFic**

**-Bluelily**


End file.
